Storms Scare Me
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Rex's frightened of storms, but so is Randall. One night, when both are woken up during a bad thunderstorm, the uncle and nephew share their mutual fears together and find comfort in each other, with Randall vowing to his nephew that no matter what, he'll always protect him and even making for a very cute yet cozy sleeping arrangement, with Rex snuggled up against him.


**You know how I love writing about Randall and Rex Boggs, the two lizard monsters bring a smile to my face, especially cuz' I love Randall and Rex's such an adorable and bouncy little monster, even though I feel awful and my nose is running. :/ I thought I'd show some of Randall's fatherly side towards his nephew with this story, along with showing just how much Rex needs his uncle, especially when he's all shaken up like he'll be.**

* * *

**~Storms Scare Me~**

Randall gently tucks Rex into bed, wrapping the plush navy blue star blanket snugly around the sleeping monster kid, with Rex burying his face into his pillow and sucking on his thumb. He cuddles against one of his multiple stuffed animals in the bed, his tail wrapping around the leg of his stuffed dragon. He reached down and gently fixed the sheets, before placing the larger blanket on him, ensuring that his nephew's nice and cozy in his bed.

Seeing Rex asleep was possibly the cutest thing the larger monster ever bore witness to, as he slowly strokes the smaller lizard monster's single frond lovingly, seeing Rex smiling in his sleep as he mutters something cutely under his breath.

"Night night, kid..." muttered Randall quietly as he leans down and plants a kiss on his nephew's scaly head.

He flipped on the nightlight and walked out of the bedroom, keeping the door cracked just in case Rex needed to go to the bathroom, or grab a class of water. The weather looked like it was getting nasty, and he hopped it wouldn't disturb his nephew's slumber.

"I love you, Uncle Randy..." Rex sleepily mumbles in his sleep, snuggling more into his pillow.

The sleepy mumble wasn't too loud, though it succeeded in reaching Randall's ears just as he's about to exit the child's room. The larger monster felt his chest warming up, his soft smile growing all the more wider, with joy filling his heart.

"I love you too, Rex... Sweet dreams, my nephew..." mutters Randall, exiting the room and heading back into the living room to clean up.

Toys put up? Check. Dishes washed and placed in the dishwasher? Check. TV turned off? Check. Thankfully, the apartment wasn't in total disarray. After dinner, Rex spent most of the evening watching TV with him, so there wasn't too much in the way of a mess. He turns to the clock to see it's not even eleven, so he'll be able to get a goodnight's sleep for once and by all means he needed it.

Work on the Scream Extractor and the constant pressuring from Waternoose to finish it were really wearing him down as of late, the old fool couldn't understand that he's got a kid to raise and also keep giving his all as a Scarer. It also didn't help that he would always constantly remind him that he's only second best, though it only made him resent and hate his boss.

As if constantly being in Sullivan's shadow wasn't bad enough, the mere fact alone that his boss has the gall to use him and his talents as nothing more than a stupid henchman to him really got the purple lizard monster's blood boiling at times. He honestly had to restrain himself from lashing out at him when he commented on how Rex was hindering the development of the project. His nephew came first, not even that paranoid fool would dare cross him when it came to his family!

Randall ultimately retired himself to his bedroom, putting on his nightshirt and cap, as he climbs into his bed, taking his glasses off and placing them on the nightstand. It was already starting to rain outside and the sky was pretty dark, he set his alarm clock and shut off the lamp, pulling the covers up and burying his face into the pillow as he slowly drifts off to dreamland, the cool air from the air conditioning making the bedroom feel like it was a heavenly paradise to him.

Unfortunately, a loud thunderous boom awoke the purple lizard monster from his slumber, with even the whole apartment building shaking a little bit from the boom, followed by a bright flash of lightning that briefly lit up the darkened room. He rubbed his tired green eyes and groaned in annoyance, placing another pillow over his head to keep the sounds at bay to no avail.

He hated thunderstorms, he was a never fan of stormy weather and with how scary thunder is, it left the purple lizard in perhaps his most vulnerable state, he's scared of thunderstorms. He ended up cuddling with Wazwoski one time in their dorm when a storm hit and it sure made for some awkward moments between the two of them, but at least he had someone there with him during the storm as he cried into the cyclops's arms.

His fronds perked up, he heard a faint cry in the distance. It was Rex, he was sobbing his eyes out. Poor guy. Even if he was scared of storms himself, the scared cries of his nephew broke his heart to pieces as he slowly steps out from his bed and wrapping the blanket around himself, as he had it in his head that it might give him some sort of comfort as he ventured out into the hallway.

"Curse these raging storms! It's bad enough they torment me, but going after my nephew too?!" hissed Randall under his breath, before whimpering as another boom of thunder froze him in place for a moment. "Come on, get it together, Randy! Your nephew needs you!"

The lightning that flashed lit up the apartment enough for him to see, as he reached his nephew's room and pushed the door open, stepping inside as he saw Rex buried within his bedding and sobbing and whimpering in fear. He quickly walked over to the bed and comfortingly placed his hand on what he figures was the little monster's back, tenderly stroking back and forth.

"Don't cry, Rex, your Uncle Randy's here now. You're safe." reassured Randall, his voice having a hint of fear in it, though he tried to make it like he wasn't scared himself.

The storm wasn't helping things, another boom of thunder from outside and then a bright flash of lightning caused both monsters to jump, but Randall wasn't going to let the storm win the battle. He kept strong, for Rex's sake.

"Rex...?" whispered Randall, taking a seat on the bed as he continues rubbing his nephew's back, just as Rex poked his head from his hiding spot, with the larger monster feeling a strange sensation in his heart when he gazes upon his nephew's face, he was shaking like a leaf, his wide open green eyes were wet, and tears pouring down both his cheeks.

"I'm scared... The storm's angry, Uncle Randy, I don't want the storm to get me...!" sobbed Rex, letting out such a high pitched cry as he curls up into a ball from how scared he's getting.

In this one moment, both uncle and nephew had the same fearful expressions on their faces. Randall's scared out of his mind right now, but so is Rex and the little lizard boy seeks comfort now from his uncle, but he's just as scared as the kid.

He was about to reach out and grab Rex to hug him, but lightning lit up the room and Rex screamed as he turned invisible, the only thing that let the larger monster know he's still in his spot was the sheets lifted up in that spot and the heartbreaking cries the poor monster kid let out, it was almost gonna drive Randall to crying himself.

"I'm scared too, Rex...!" whispered Randall, just as Rex reappears as he looks at his uncle with wide eyes in surprise. "You aren't the only one scared of storms."

"But you're a grown up...!" cried Rex.

"Believe me, even grown ups have their fears, it's normal to be afraid." Randall reassured him, stroking that single frond on the smaller monster's head, as he tried to smile as he grabs the blanket. "You know, this used to be my blanket back when I was your age, you know? It helped me though plenty of scary nights."

Rex slowly emerges from the covers and moves closer to his uncle, cuddling up to him, just as Randall snugly wraps the blanket around the smaller monster, giving him a sense that he's completely enveloped in the blanket, with the knowledge that it once belonged to his uncle filling the smaller monster with a sense of security, furthering adding to the comfort was feeling his uncle wrapping his arm around him.

"I'm scared of thunder too, Uncle Randy..." Rex confessed to his uncle, just before another loud rumble caused to him to scream and cling onto his uncle real tightly. "Please don't let the storms get me, Uncle Randy...! I don't want the thunder to hurt me..."

Randall knew he couldn't make the storm go away, but he wasn't going to allow it to scare his nephew anymore. Scooping Rex up, the little lizard monster found himself snuggled against his uncle's scaly chest, as Randall held him tightly to his underbelly as he lays down in the bed, keeping his nephew warm and secure in his arms, just as he felt Rex bury his face into his underbelly, getting him wet with tears.

"Make it go away, Uncle Randy...!" cried Rex.

"I can't make storms go away, but I won't let it take you from me. I promise..." whispered Randall, affectionately nuzzling the smaller monster's head. "No force on this world will ever take you away from me, I won't let a storm or anything for that matter, frighten you. I'm scared too, but I love you, Rex and I won't let it scare you any further."

Rex snuggled against his uncle, just as Randall pulled the covers over the both of them. Randall whispers sweet nothings into his nephew's ear, while rubbing his hands down the monster's back to comfort him, as Rex looks at his uncle with a sad smile on his face, letting his uncle nuzzle him as they hold onto each other, with Rex placing his hand onto one of his uncle's arms.

It was only fair for Rex to comfort his uncle too, who was smiling at him as they nuzzle one another affectionately. The little monster considered his uncle to be his best friend in the whole world and he loves him very much, so even as a four year old, he tried to comfort his uncle the best way he could. Randall only tightened the hug on him, with the smaller monster returning the embrace.

"Don't be scared, Uncle Randy..." mutters Rex, snuggling closer to his uncle.

"Don't be scared, Rex..." whispers Randall, tightening the hug even more on his nephew.

Rex began grinning, it was starting to become fun. Randall smiled back at his nephew, feeling relived that even scared, both of them still could smile in the face of a violent thunderstorm.

"I'll take care of my uncle...!" mutters Rex, his tail wrapping around one of his uncle's arms, as he let out a cute purr.

"I'll take care of you too...!" whispers Randall, nuzzling Rex's head as he strokes his single frond back, as the smaller monster giggles.

"You're my uncle...!" giggled Rex, hugging him extremely tight.

"You're my uncle...!" joked Randall, playing around with his adorable nephew.

"No, I'm not!" laughed Rex, his playful side about to come out in full force, his tongue out as he had a big grin on his face.

Rex laughed even more as he threw himself against Randall, putting on a very playful grin as he got ready to tickle him. However, a new flash of lightning stopped him in his tracks and he cried out again, before relaxing as he felt his uncle hugging him as if he's holding onto him for dear life, keeping the monster kid absolutely secure in his arms.

"This storm won't make you cry anymore, Rex. I'll stay with you for the night, you and I can sleep together." replied Randall, determined to keep his nephew from being scared by this vile storm.

Smiling, Rex nodded cutely and snuggles closer to his uncle, as he felt the hug only further tighten as Randall got more comfortable in the bed, letting the two of them snuggle into a couple of the very plush pillows, as it all felt immensely soft as he draped the bedding over both of them, pulling Rex close. The smaller monster smiled warmly at Randall as he sucks his thumb, clinging onto the blanket.

"We can share my blanket too, Uncle Randy, more than enough to share!" smiled Rex, showing just how goodhearted of a monster he is, with Randall hugging him close.

Smiling, both Rex and Randall wrapped the blanket around each other, with Randall sighing as he felt a sense of nostalgia getting to sleep with his old blanket again, it made him feel so happy, as he smiled even more upon feeling Rex cuddling into his scaly underbelly, falling asleep peacefully in his uncle's arms. Feeling his eyes growing heavy, Randall stroked Rex's frond and kissed him on his cheek as he joins his nephew in the land of dreams. And thankfully, the storm was nearing the end.

The rising sun's weak rays didn't penetrate through the room's curtains and light up the room, Randall had just woken up from perhaps the best sleep of his life, taking notice of his nephew asleep and snuggled up next to him, his body curled up against his. Smiling, Randall relaxed back into the bed, laying back down into the pillow, as he decided to let his nephew sleep a while longer.

Memories of last night's event flooded through the purple lizard monster's mind, the thunderstorm, helping and comforting his crying nephew, and the amazing sleep both of them got from being cuddled together all night long. His nephew looked so peaceful, and now that it was morning, Randall didn't even want to leave his nephew's side. If anything, he could lay here with his nephew and enjoy the whole day without a care in the world, just him and his nephew.

Rex began stirring in his sleep and opening his eyes, letting out a cute little yawn as he began waking up. After stretching a little bit, Rex looked at his uncle with tried yet happy eyes, flashing him a tried smile.

"Hi, Uncle Randy!" beamed Rex.

"Good morning, Rex!" smiled Randall, hugging his nephew once more.

Letting out another cute yawn, Rex laughed as he hugged Randall back, feeling his uncle's tail wrapped around one of his legs. Randall's smile only grew as he felt such love for his nephew flowing through his veins, he treasured last night's events and all the happiness that it brought them both, as he tightened the hug on Rex some more and held onto him tightly.

"I love you, Rex!" whispered Randall, his voice cracking as he cried a little bit.

"I love you too, Uncle Randy!" beamed Rex, before blushing a little bit. "I need to use the potty now!"

"Oh-okay." replied Randall, releasing Rex from their hug, as the little monster scampered out from the bed and headed to the bathroom. "I'll go get breakfast ready and make a call. Be sure to wash your hands, all four of them and brush your teeth too."

It was past ten in the morning, meaning Randall's late for work, though he honestly couldn't care about that right now. What he just shared with Rex and the love he felt for him was something beyond comprehension, it was something special and it meant more to him than anything, even being famously rich. He eventually rose from the bed and got up as well.

He took the time to call Fungus, who was wondering where the hell Randall was and that the boss was blowing a gasket. Randall was in a pretty good mood today, so he wasn't gonna let Waternoose or anyone else get in the way of his time with Rex.

"Fungus, let that old fool know that I won't be coming in today. Something came up and it takes priority over the machine." Randall told Fungus over the phone. "Besides, I'm late anyway and just not in the mood of dealing with him or the machine."

"But he's furious and he's about to make heads roll if you don't get over here!" yelled Fungus in a panic, he was just as scared of the boss as he was Randall.

"If he doesn't like it, then tell him to shove it! My nephew is more important than that machine and if he doesn't like it, then he best find someone else to build his machine!" replied Randall, part of him sounding serious about abandoning the project. "And if he complains anymore, I might take a little vacation time."

Randall could hear in the background Waternoose cursing and saying all manner of things, finding it rather amusing. He hung up the phone before things could continue, unplugging it from the wall to ensure he won't have any unwanted calls to his apartment. He then removed his night attire and put on his apron and glasses, heading into the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

About a half hour later, Randall and Rex were at the table, eating pancakes, with both lizards got a little syrup on them, especially Rex who's pajamas have a couple big stains on them. Rex finished his pancakes and licked the jam off his face, taking a sip from his glass of orange juice and then jumping onto the table, running to his uncle and hugging him tightly.

"Thanks for staying with me last night, Uncle Randy! You kept me safe from the storms!" beamed Rex, his green eyes watery as he hugged his uncle tighter.

"No need to thank me, Rex, I did it because I love you and I never want my nephew to be scared." smiled Randall, petting his nephew on the head as he reaches down and returns the hug. "I called in sick for work while you were in the bathroom, I'd rather stay here and spend more time with you!"

"Yay! I get to have fun with my Uncle Randy all day long!" squealed Rex with delight as he hugged the larger lizard monster tighter, snuggling into him as he let out another cute purr. "I love you so much, Uncle Randy!"

Rex hugged him again. He scampered up his uncle's body and hugged his neck like it was his source for life. Randall himself let out a happy purr, nuzzling his nephew gently. By now, he'd have expected his nephew to let go. But he never did. His nephew's clinging to him, never wanting to let go.

After a minute or two, he realized that his nephew wasn't going to let go anytime soon. So he brought one set of his arms up around him, pulling Rex closer to his body. Instantly, he felt the smaller monster's arms tighten around his neck, refusing to let go. His face softened even more to a warm, loving smile and nuzzles his nephew affectionately. "I won't ever let go, Rex, you really are amazing!" purred Randall.

The next few minutes felt like an eternity, not that it really mattered to the two monsters. They wanted the moment to last for an eternity. Neither of them cared that it was a little too mushy, it's the last thing on their minds. What they cared about was the here and now, being embraced with one another, promising to never let go and love each other no matter what. "I love you, Uncle Randy!" Rex whispered softly in his uncle's ear.

Randall almost fainted at that, and his heart melted again. His soft smile grew wider, and joy filled his body. He tightened his arms around his nephew and brought up the second set of his arms to envelope him deeper into the hug, his tail wagging madly with excitement and love. Randall began crying in joy, happy tears pouring from his green eyes. "I love you too, Rex." Randall purred, nuzzling him. "Always and forever."

The two monsters finally broke the hug, smiling softly at each other. They gazed into each other's eyes, witnessing themselves in both of their eyes. "Can you hold me while we watch cartoons, Uncle Randy?" cutely pouted Rex, nuzzling his uncle's face.

"I'd never turn that down in a million years, little buddy." laughed Randall, giving his nephew a tummy rub as he giggles and kicks his feet around happily. "What's so funny, Rex? Got something you wanna spit out?"

"I love getting my tummy rubbed!" squealed Rex, laughing his butt off as he stuck his tongue out playfully.

Rex's such an adorable kid, he's the best nephew Randall can ask for. All in all, he really could careless if he always remained the runner up to Sullivan and at this point, all that really mattered to him was taking care of his nephew and making him happy. He loves Rex and he loves him back. Their shared comfort during the storm only deepened the bond they share.

**The end.**

* * *

**My heart strings tugged while writing this one, I love showing off Randall's softer side with his nephew Rex! I can see Randall eventually getting fed up with Waternoose and abandoning the project entirely, deciding to take his talents elsewhere where he's appreciated and not in the shadow of another, plus it would be good for Randall and Rex to possibly getaway and start over. Oh yeah, I also thought of this, if Waternoose kidnapped Rex and threatened Randall into complying with his demands, I have a feeling Randall would probably kill him if he even attempted to lay a finger on his nephew's head. Or even better, join up with Mike and Sully to recuse his nephew and stop Waternoose. **


End file.
